


Warm Comfort [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony welcomes Steve into his bed to keep the nightmares at bay.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Warm Comfort [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Sharing a Bed” [T3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

* * *

Tony found Steve in the middle of the night sitting in the kitchen. Steve confided in him that he barely slept because of his nightmares. He knew what that was like.   
He didn’t know why, but he opened his bed to Steve for the nights he struggled to sleep. Not only did it help Steve, but it ended up helping him as well.

After a while it just became a thing they did. It was too easy to think nothing of it and just look the other way.

But one morning Tony woke with the realisation that he was in love with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
